Yellow Lillies and Violets
by W-IIV
Summary: Flowers can mean many things. To Diana, it was the door that brought a girl called Akko to the small florist shop that she looked after for her cousin over the school break.(Flowers Au)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I am on my Easter break and I'm going to celebrate these two weeks with this fic. I don't have a florist shop in my town that I know of and all translations of the flower language are from what I found online so don't take my full word for them. This is going to be a two-shot fic and I'll try to write the second over the break. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Diana sighed, turning away from the small book she finished as her eyes locked to the small clock on the wall ticking to 3:30 before they glanced at the small bell in front of the doorway. The warm silence was calming at first in the first half of the day, where the times were fast and the heat allowed her to take a relaxing break with her reading but now it irks her.

Only a few people came in, regulars who wanted a new batch of bouquets, brides checking the latest batch and asking opinions, teenagers full of young love with a person to impress… The thought of it pulled a grimace to her face, her blond hair shaking as she moved out of her chair to try and find something to do.

The silence was never something to hurt her, often it was friend to her growing up. She didn't mind being alone either, especially not in here. She liked hearing the soft echoes of her steps, the warm glow from the window sills soothing her skin. The contrasting smells home and travel that tickle her nose mixed the fragrance of natural peace. But the presence of loneliness only grows more like an unkept weed when she helps make bouquets of love, beauty and promises of happiness. She grows tired of wrapping the classic roses, the red carnations and the occasional gloxinias.

"Love at first sight," Diana murmurs to herself, narrowing accusingly at the beautiful shades of purple and pink that fade to a beautiful white border, all curled up against each other like the furls on an elegant dress. "Who still believes in such a thing."

Blue eyes turn away from the Gloxinias catching the sight of small bundles of Sedum, a smile playing on her lips as the small petals brush the skin of her thumb, the purple flower heads all cuddled together diminishes the disheartened feel of envy and the growth of a crowsbill within her.

"It's a shame no one ever truly learns your worth." She muses to the flower rather than herself. The flower language is beautiful, there are many ways to say the same feelings in so many different ways. Diana sighs as she walks away, her eyes following the rows of flowers, all pristine and vibrant. She spots the cool tone of the red rose in its scarlet glory, always at the front for all to see.  
Then the daffodils, shining in the warmth of sun sit a bit behind the flowers.

"Unrequited love, You're the only one, the sun is shining when I'm with you…" Diana's mind translated as she moved past them to the more unknown but more meaningful translations.

Her eyes catch the hanging white heads, arcing downwards as the flower heads flutter in the afternoon breeze. "Lily of the valley… sweetness, return to happiness, you've made my life complete." Her voice murmurs in the silence, it's such a beautiful translation even when no one knows about it.

The thought brings her to a saying her cousin tells her when she first told her the complex beauty of the flower language. "A rose may be a different name but it will still smell as sweet." She whispers once again, her eyes lingering once again on the roses at the front before it snaps up at the jingle of the doorbell.

"Oh thank god you're open." A girl gasped in surprise, gratitude on her face as she stumbles forwards. Diana couldn't help but stare at her, brown tussles of hair all messed and rush, her hands on her knees as she breaths air into her lungs. Beautiful brown eyes that gleams in the sunlight, morphing to the mesmerising sight of the setting sun. And her smile when she looks up and catches her staring. It's like yellow tulips bloomed through them.

Diana had to look away to try and catch her own breath and to calm her pulse. She hopes that the flare in her cheeks was only caused by the heat in the room and not by the girl who just came She glances at the girl again, her head finding vision else where when she sees her smiling back at her. "Do you need any assistance?"

The words seem to ring to her ears as the girl snaps from this trance, eyes wide again in peril as she races up to her, clinging her arm. "You have to help me…?" Her brows furrow in confusion as her eyes glance at her chest, eyes looking for a name tag that Diana left on the reception desk. "Umm?"

"Diana," Diana replies, tugging her hand off her arm unaware that it lead to her hand being held instead. The blush was slowly leaving her checks as professional mode falls back into her system. "And you are?"

The girl grins at her, another wave strange delight goes through the system. "Akko- and I need your help." Her brown eyes glowed stern and Diana can't be flustered on her determined gaze.

"Okay then Akko, you need flowers for?" Diana managed to say without a stutter or stammer on her tongue. Her eyes do look else where, finding solace on violets resting in a bundle, though she realised she made a mistake when her face blushes red again as her mind automatically translates the language, one that wasn't generally known or used by the public. "Violets- Given by lesbians or bisexuals to their partner as a sign to show their sapphic desires to each other, the giving of violets was popular between 1910s-1950s."

"How do you say I'm sorry in like flowers? Cause I did a huge mistake and Amanda is really really mad and I feel so bad because I didn't mean it and it just happened and-"

"I get the picture Akko." Diana nods, she was going to move but there was a comfortable weight on her hand. They both looked down, gazed in shock and looked up in the same speed, their hands leaving each other in the same time too. Diana felt comfort that she wasn't the only one blushing but the absence of her hand only caused her heart to ache.

Her head shook lightly, the knowledge that she still has a job to do forces the emotions down. But her eyes can't help but glance at the violets as she walks past towards the lavender tones of an Iris bundle across the room. She gently snaps a few off at the stems using her equipment that she collected on the way, "Iris can represent the phrase- Your friendship means so much to me."

Diana couldn't help but beam at Akko's soft gasp in awe as the light glitters within them. She has no time to admire, already focusing on the next flower, the roses. Blue eyes lingering on the deep pink petals of one. Fortunately she found time to remove the thorns before today thus making the extraction easier. "Appreciation is a good way to apologies to your friends." Diana advises, as she snips the stem before rising to her feet.

"But if you want a full meaning to say sorry…" Diana walks again to the middle, Akko following her shadow. She plucks the small branches, twisting the the stem with a small smile. "Olive branches would work well."

"They look so beautiful." Akko whispered, peering over Diana's shoulder, her voice brushing the skin of her neck and despite the warmth of the room a cold shiver runs down her arms.

"They should be." Diana agrees, walking forward to the counter to wrap the bouquet, ignoring the electric spark running down her spine. "Friendship, peace and admiration are beautiful things after all."

Diana looks up from the wrapping, her eyes blinking in fast surprise at Akko's curious gaze. "How do you know all of these meanings?"

"I taught myself it so that I can help people but when they come they already know what to pick so the transition is quick." Diana explains as Akko pays for the flowers. Diana ignored the sparks between their hands as they brush against each other as the bouquet is passed.

"So you're here on your own?"

"Only in the afternoon, it becomes quite dull when the regulars are finished."

Akko hums to herself, nodding as she walks away from the counter. "I see… anyways thanks for the flowers Diana!" Akko flashed her a smile, rushing out of the shop leaving Diana in a daze.

Back in her lonesome Diana laughs to herself, checking the time once again, even more amused that it had flown more that she expected.

"What an interesting girl…"

/-/

When Akko arrives the next day, Diana's quiet world was shaken up once more.

"Dianaaaaa!"

Diana looks up as the bell formally jingles her entrance, Akko runs past the flowers on the sides, slamming both palms on the counter as she leans closer to her with the biggest grin.

"How do you say angel in flower language?"

Diana blinks, her head pulls back slightly, her brows furrowing in confusion. She was ready for compliments and having a small smirk knowing that she helped Akko in some way. She didn't expect a new request already.

"There is a flower called Angel's Trumpet…" she trails off, her mind trying to ignore the disappointment in her stomach. Instead it focuses on finding the translation of the exotic flower.

"Because of their size and unusual shape, the angel's trumpet represents vivacity and vibrancy."

She walks past Akko, sneaking a glance at her warm smile and suddenly the disappointment inside is replaced with the flutters of butterflies and rising heat to her face. Her eyes land on the artificial flowers, made of realistic materials as in reality they are poisonous as they are beautiful. "But it's part of the nightshade family and therefore is dangerous to sell in shops."

She turns around, handing Akko the dangling flower head, the sunlight seeming through the gradient of the head. "Oh," Akko whispers, face slightly crestfallen as her eyes stare at the artificial flower. Still she goes ahead and takes it from her, their hands brushing once again and the familiar spark tickles between them.

"I'm sorry that we don't have what you want." Diana apologies in hopes of lifting the frown off her face. Akko doesn't answer, her eyes narrowing as she expects the flower even closer. Her fingers going over the petals in slow critical motions, over the white start before the colour changes and becomes this sweet shade of pink.

"Actually, it's what I've been looking for," Akko grins as she checks the price tag. Diana blinks in surprise as again when Akko hums her way to the counter. Once again this girl turns the table against her and confuses her once more. Her eyes narrow as she looks at the back of Akko's brown hair and the little bundle near the top as she follows her but she still can't figure her out yet.

"Is that all?" Diana asks when gives Akko the change. Akko grins at her again, her head nodding. The sight brings a slight pit to her stomach and her eyes flick to the clock, the time not passing as much as it did yesterday.

"Oh but I'm not leaving yet," Akko giggles as she leans against the counter, twiddling the Angel Trumpet between her finger and her thumb.

"But you're done with your shopping aren't you?"

"Yeah…. but I want to stay here and talk to you more, also I want to know more about this flower language."

Diana looks at her with owlish blinks, a smile growing on her face, her heart rate increases and she prays that her cheeks aren't mimicking the temperature in her stomach.

"Alright then Akko, what do you want to know?"

/-/

Ever since then Akko comes in the afternoon to her cousin's small flower shop and Diana could not be happier.

She no longer brought any big books to past her time, only a few books to help her teach Akko the flower meanings, even then they were rarely used. Sometimes she would buy flowers but the artificial ones that no one pays attention to, then she would twiddle it around the fingers.

Often they would walk around the shop, Akko would be observing her as Diana would prune and check on each individual flower she has on sale. Their discussions would turn to flowers, to something else entirely before it reverts back to flowers. Each time a smile would appear on her face or laughter would leave her lips. If Diana was lucky she'll learn a few things she wanted to hear.

/-/

"Is it always boys who come in for romantic flowers?" Akko asked, leaning back on the seat behind the counter as the door jingles shut and the boy leaves them once again.

"Usually," Diana muses her eyes flickering to Akko's glare at the door. A thought sparks in her mind and Diana glances at the ignored violets on the shelf, the translation whispered in her mind. "Wouldn't you like it if a boy gave you flowers?"

The question created a loud snicker come from Akko, the crinkles of her eyes laughing where her muffled voice couldn't. "Nope." A sudden fire lit up inside Diana and only when she looks down and glances at the violets again she knew it was the warm feeling of hope. It gave her courage to ask more questions where before she would be content with this.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?"

The quick transition from laughter to slight disgust on Akko's face forces giggles to escape Diana's mouth, the silent but obvious response pushing her forward.

"Girlfriend?"

This time Akko giggles, tucking a brown stray of hair behind her ear as she swivels the chair away from her, her face as red as the roses at the front. "Not this time."

Diana looks at her, eyes brimming with relief as she looks away from her too, tucking this information for later as her eyes stare at the violets one more time. "Same."

/-/

Though often Akko would point to a flower and ask for her translation.

"Woah Diana, what are these they look so pretty!" Akko exclaims, crouching down to look at them much more closer. Diana hums in approval as she looks at the flowers, staring at the white petals until purple or pinks colours the tips of the head.

"They're Lisianthus," Diana states as Akko brushes the petals gently. "They're often used in weddings and can be translated into many things like showing appreciation or gratitude to someone else." Diana's grin grows wider as another translation pops in her head, one that her cousin tells her about. "Though they're often used as a ploy to convince someone you're charismatic and charming."

Akko laughs, looking up at Diana with mischief in her eyes as Akko takes one stem from a bundle and pushes in gently behind Diana's ear.

"Are you convinced yet?"

Diana's face turns beet red, her mouth splutters as she backs away, it didn't help that behind the white petal the pink tips of her ears became more visible.

"I'm going to check if any flowers at the back need to be watered," she stammered as she walked away to the sound of Akko's laughter.

/-/

Even more frequently than flower translations, Akko would try her hardest to make her think. To say a simple messages in flower language.

"How about beware the enemy is near?" Diana pauses in her watering to look at Akko, twiddling a newly bought artificial flower between her fingers. It was a white carnation meaning divine, more specifically good luck. On her other hand was her phone that hides the smirk on her face.

"I thought you said common messages Akko?"

"Yeah… but you keep getting each one!" Her exasperated sigh mixed with the shocked annoyance of her voice makes Diana chuckle as her mind clicks with recognition.

"Monks Hood."

"What?"

Diana slides her a smug grin as she turns to her. "Beware, the enemy is near, the flower meaning that is Monks Hood, am I wrong?"

Akko's cheeks huff and she turns away, mumbling something under her breath as Diana has a small chuckle under her breath as she turns back to do her job.

"Not to be rude or anything Diana but…. how can you say fuck you in flower language?"

Diana looks at her, "Are you just being bitter now Akko or have you given up?"

"I haven't given up yet!" Akko growls as she looks at her, her face close to Diana's once again. Diana could see the red fury and determination in her brown irises. "But I honestly want to know, can you translate my message?"

Diana puts down her water spray as she returns the stubborn look with a smug smirk. "Of course, anything to help a customer."

Diana moved around the shop, her eyes scanning the many rows of flowers as her mind skimmed through the translations. "Though I hope you don't mind getting a bouquet as there is no direct translation."

Blue eyes spark with knowing and a hint of mischief as she picks up a bundle of geraniums, "Stupidity," she calls to Akko who still stayed in her place. She collects another batch of foxgloves, calling our the translation again to Akko. "Insincerity." She gets another one, some meadowsweets hiding in the corner, "Uselessness."

She looks back at Akko, her cheeks huffing as she looks at her and Diana laughs under her growing bouquet. Her hand reaches out to get yellow carnations, "You have disappointed me." Her eyes catch the vibrant tone of orange and her smile widens even more. She plucks the orange lilies gently. "Hatred," she calls out as she looks at them.

She grins at Akko's voice calling back, "I know."

Diana rearranges the entire bouquet to make use of the colours as she walks to Akko whose cheeks are puffed with annoyance, eyes glaring at the bouquet in Diana's hands.

"You win…" Akko admits under a grumble. "You can get your prize tomorrow though."

Diana blinks in surprise as she looks at her. "I didn't believe we discussed a prize for this."

Akko murmurs, looking away with her eyes catching the lone violets on a shelf. "Do you have any artificial flowers of Violets Diana?"

Diana's face blushed scarlet before she pushed it down along with the lovestruck idea of Akko giving her a sapphic bundle of violets. "Unfortunately we don't, I thought you bought your flower already."

Akko looks at the carnation in her hands, a knowing smile on her face. "So I have…" Akko sighs as she checks the clock along with Diana, her heart growing dull that they were nearing closing time. "Well can you hold the violets for me please Diana?"

Diana snaps back at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Akko doesn't reach her eyes, her cheeks mimicking Diana's as they flare scarlet. "Just don't sell them… I got to go."

And just like that Akko leaves, messing with Diana's heart and mind once again, both in a mess she knows she can't fix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! This is the second and final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this two shot, I had fun researching the flower language and going woah... at most of them like apparently grass means submission? Like who knew right? XDD Anyways... Enjoy!**

 **P.s- I don't have a florist shop in my town that I know of and all translations of the flower language are from what I found online so don't take my full word for them.**

* * *

Diana couldn't think. Well, think straight but then again she never really thought straight in the first place. Her mind was just filled with unanswered what ifs and daydream scenarios that colours her entire face that it could mirror the red roses at the front. Usually these emotions of reckless naivety would be forced down under her worker's mask but the slow day and the silence, even in the morning shift, allows her mind to wander off into a valley of moon-flowers.

Not only that but Diana's whole body was on edge. Her eyes would skim the rows of flowers, her mind in constant translation to distract her thoughts. Her body would jump at the jingle of the bell, a wide smile that would be downplayed if it was just another regular customer. It didn't take anymore than a glance to see what was wrong with her for Diana knew it herself every time she caught a glance at the mirror.

She was lovesick. She was deep into the chasms of infatuation and she didn't want to stop falling deeper. Her mind was constantly on Akko's laugh and the idea of her blush being hidden with the bundle of Violets she told her specifically to save.

Her body was pumped with anticipation for the afternoon. Where she would see Akko again, where something could happen and change between them. Even if nothing changed and Akko wasn't fully aware of the sapphic violet meanings and just used it in the more common meaning of delicate love and affection, Diana wanted something to change. She was tired of dodging the question around her, her brain telling her to not change things in fear of ruining a good friendship. She wanted the things created with from the imagination she thinks of, the kisses, the hand holding, the flowers in her hair and hands that mean things she's too scared to say out loud.

In her growing boredom, not so used to the silence ever since Akko appeared, Diana looks at the Violets left alone in the shelves. The purple shade entrancing Diana's thoughts as her mind rolls back to the source of its sapphic meaning, a poem that Sappho made to her lover Atthis.

 _Do not forget me, for you know how I love you._  
 _But if you should forget, then I will remind you_  
 _How fair and good were the things we shared together,_  
 _How by my side you wove many garlands of violets and_  
 _Sweet-smelling roses, and made of all kinds of flowers-_

Diana rose from her chair, a sparkle in her eyes as she eyes the Violets with determined grin. Carefully, despite the back of her mind telling her to stop, Diana plucked a few stems from the bundle. A sly smile curled the corners of her lips as she headed off to the back of the shop, away from any customer's eyes. She knew exactly what to give to Akko, a little reward for being her friend or a secret confession of love but that all depends on Akko's reaction and gift that's she is planning.

That was the case for the first half of the day. Now with the early morning adrenaline was gone, the time ticked into the dull silence of the afternoon, slowly creeping closer to closing time. The worst thing about it was that Akko was still not here. Gone were the butterflies that tickled her stomach, they were eaten by the spiders of anxiety and worry. They crawl slowly, making cold webs across her skeleton, trapping any thoughts of hope and devouring it within seconds.

Diana looks at the clock, then back at the door, then at the window, the bell, the Violets and back to the clock again. Her fingers tap under the counter top, every now and then a sullen sigh would escape her lips. She's still waiting. The patience in her growing thin every time the clock ticks closer to the end of her shift.

She cleaned the shop already, watered the flowers and treated each one with care, counted the money in the cash register and was mostly packed for the day. Her present for Akko was hanging at the back of the shop, hidden away from the view of the customer. She was planning to give it after Akko gave hers but now Diana wonders if she would even give it today.

The clock chimed 5 and Diana's heart plummeted to her feet. The hollow feeling of disappointed swelled up inside her and found it hard on herself not to cry. What this a form of being stood up? Diana wouldn't know, never getting a chance to have the opportunity arise. Diana's mouth twitched, her face steeling as she wiped the few tears that managed to escape the barrier. Her shift maybe done but she still has a job to do.

Diana walks past flowers, each one mocking her with graceful emotions that she could never feel. She only got as far as the Lily of the Valleys, her heart bleeding in two when her mind translates it once more (you made my life complete) when the doors burst open.

The sudden shriek of the bell makes Diana jump, her blue eyes widen in fright before they loosen into familiarity before it hardens once more. Akko was there, hands on her knees as she pants, the sun setting behind her making her entire figure glow. In that one moment, Diana's head is sent back to the past to where it all began. The numinous feeling of Deja Vu surrounds them both as their eyes catches the other.

"I'm so sorry I was late." Akko immediately apologies, running to Diana to clasp her hands. Her mouth runs with explanations that Diana can't keep up but she doesn't care. Her senses are just focused on the glossy coating across her brown eyes, the unwavering emotion of regret and unending sadness that delve in them.

The realisation of her eyes causes a bullet to strike through Diana's heart and destroys any negative or angered emotions inside her. Akko was crying before hand, or at least she was going to. Maybe she would be in tears if Diana locked the shop but Diana didn't want to her lose herself over what ifs and maybes, at least not those ones.

"I forgive you Akko," Diana smiles as she holds their hands tighter. It doesn't matter to her now why Akko couldn't come earlier. She's here now, that's all that matters, they can enjoy each other's company under the canvas of a starry sky, she's sure that her cousin wouldn't mind having the shop open for longer, lord knows how many times she's been teasing her for this.

"Wha?" Akko asks, her breathing heavy and imbalanced, her eyes still having that tear glossed covering.

"I forgive you," Diana repeats, staring into her peruvian Lily coloured eyes. "Don't beat yourself up for it Akko."

"But I only were late because-"

"To be frank Akko I don't honestly care why didn't come earlier," Diana tells her as she separates her hands with Akko's to rest it on Akko's cheeks. "You're here now are you not? That's all that matters." Diana couldn't help but smirk to herself when the touch of heat tickles her palm.

"I- yeah, yes, that's…" Akko said, sentences in fragments that Diana finds adorable most of the times, especially when her faces becomes lost, blinking too many times to recollect whatever she was going to say. "That's the most important thing, I didn't miss anything."

"No," Diana smiles her thumb making circles on Akko's cheeks. "You didn't miss anything."

Now Akko smiles at her, a big grin that suited her face more than the worried frown on her face and Diana couldn't help herself but return it.

They stared there for a second, or a minute, time ceased to exist in their small pocket of the flower shop. They were trapped in their world, too lost in each other's warm smiles and eyes to even interact in reality of their close position.

Though like all things sweet and pure, they must end.

Akko blinks at her which motions her dazed mind awake and Diana watches Akko back away from her touch. The blush was still on her face but her eyes were glued to the floor and her hands fiddled with the strap of her shoulder bag that was across her chest.

"Akko?" Diana asked, her eyebrows were furrowing in confusion as Akko seemed to squirm at her name and her shoulders seemed to hunch closer to her neck.

"I just remembered…. I need to buy something, is it okay to buy stuff even if the store is closed?"

Diana's heart skipped beat as her blue eyes flicker to the Violets on the shelf. "Of course since you reserved them," she answers looking back at Akko who still looks else where. "I'm going to get them-"

"No." Akko said firmly as her hand shot out and gets Diana's before she releases it with fragmented sentences once more as she looks up. Diana takes this moment to read Akko's eyes but she finds nothing that she didn't already know. It held confusion, slight worry and a lot of determination. "Can you just…" Akko fades off, her eyes falling to the floor again. "Can you just close your eyes for me Diana?"

Diana blinks, her cheeks flaring crimson as her brain runs wild inside her, leaving a trail of red rose petals wherever it went. "Okay?" She manages to breath from a parched mouth and the tremble of her voice. Hesitantly, Diana closes her eyes and waits.

Her mind focuses on Akko's footsteps, so soft and quiet that she usually wouldn't hear them but the silence of the shop allows it to ring clear in her ears. Next she focuses on the rustle from her bag that hides the faint steps until the sounds pause altogether. Diana doesn't need her other senses to tell her that Akko is right in front of her. She could tell from the tingles across her arms that race up her spine. The familiar feelings of the butterflies that emerge once again in her abdomen.

Instead her senses tell her how close Akko is to her. She picks up Akko's soft breathing, the light exhales and inhales that are similar to a soft spring breeze. She smells her perfume, the alluring fragrance of roses before they intertwine with the sweet smell of lilies and becomes this unique blend. She can taste Akko's nerves in the air, her strawberry breath when it hits her cheeks.

Akko falters with whatever she was doing, stumbling forwards a bit and Diana quickly catches her even in her blindness. The flutter of Akko's nervous laughter tickle her ears and Diana's hands on her wrist captures the rushing pulse of her heart. Their nose brush against each other when Akko pulls her head back and Diana fights the urge to kiss her there and then.

So Diana focuses on her determined breath of air, the way it huffs and she could imagine Akko's cheeks puffing like they usually do. The pulse in her hands beats faster, mimicking Diana's own thundering heart in her chest until it halts momentarily, her heart skipping a beat. Her voice hitches when she feels Akko's touch on her hair. Her hands move with ease against her blond strands, tucking things behind her ears, her fingers brushing over her forehead that sends a shiver down Diana's spine.

She's too focused relishing Akko's hands going through her hair with delicate grace that Diana fails to notice the rim and the touch of fabric resting on her head. She hears Akko's laughing grin as she pulls away, her hands moving cautiously from her hair and her feet landing back on the ground with a swing when she steps back. Akko was on her tiptoes and Diana was eager to find out why.

"Can I open my eyes now Akko?" Diana asks as Akko guides her around her shop.

"Just wait~" Akko sings as they turn a corner and find a stop somewhere near the front. "Now you can open your eyes."

With hesitation, Diana opens them slowly. Without hesitation, she noticed the difference of her mirrored appearance and they widened the same time her jaw drops.

A crown of flowers adorn her head.

The artificial stems all knot and weave against each other but only a few are visible against the the rows and rows of beautiful flowers head. She stares at each one, her lips quivering into a grand smile of disbelief. She pauses at the Angel trumpet resting near her left ear, the sight bringing almost her in tears knowing this was probably the flower that started it all.

The gradual change of pink blends well with the white carnations curled together and the orange roses of desire and enthusiasm that are on the other side. Next to the roses are bundles of forget-me-nots, the blue fabrics feeling so soft when Diana's fingers skim its petal. The translation runs in her head and it causes her heart to swell, "True love and memories…"

Daffodils are the next thing she sees, the soft positive emotions expel from is yellow petals. Many translations of heartfelt warmth whirls in her head and each one draws her hands more closer to cover the biggest grin on her face. "You're the only one, the sun is always shining when I'm in with you…"

The Red Camellias work well against the yellow skin of the daffodils and when the meaning clicked Diana couldn't help but let out a muffled giggle. "You're a flame in my heart." Next to them are the Lisianthus, the white petals near her ear once more makes history repeat itself, the pink tips of her ears becoming more visible as she now hides her growing blush with her hands. The fact that Akko laughs at her in the background only makes history be more repeatable.

Diana tilts her head forward, her eyes just glimpsing at the several flower heads. Each one making her heart beat more faster as the colours and the meanings intertwine. There were gloxinias (Love at first sight) , the powerful shade of purple contrast well with the white petals of the Lisianthus. Near that were the gillyflowers (happy life and lasting beauty) it's soft combination of white, pink with the small hint of red makes Diana's smile grow much more softer.

The Red tulips knotted with the gillyflowers mix well, memories of when they first started playing games of flower translations play in her mind and colours her face a deeper red shade, (believe me, a declaration of love). The white Jasmine stands out against the vibrant colours of red and pink and it only makes the translation of enteral love be more clearer to Diana. The royal beauty of a hibiscus with its red swirl in the middle as it fades out to yellow is next to it and Diana can feel its translations of love and happiness engulf her heart.

She sees the yellow lilies that cap off the crown, sitting right next to the white carnations and the grin splits on her face. "Did you really have to add that in Akko?" She asks as she looks back at the flower embodiment of gayness. She hears no response and in her confusion she turns around, a soft gasp leaving her lips.

She always wanted this day to happen, she dreamt of it under the silence of the warm days and in the covers of the night. She knew she would be feeling emotions of shock and happiness but her dreams and thoughts didn't even come close to what she was feeling now.

Her mind was gone, wiped away like any air in her lungs. Her heart thundered against her rib cage and Diana wondered if Akko could hear it as well. Her body was jittering, tingles ran across and all around her body, her cheeks were aching from the constant smile on her face and her hands didn't even try to hide the disbelief at what's in front of her.

Akko looks at her, face as red as her own as she looks in her sapphire eyes. The bouquet of Violets wavering in her outstretched hands and Akko lets out a nervous laugh. "Can you translate my message Diana?" Her voice is too high pitched than usual and her grin is struggling to keeps it's cool, smirking form.

Diana looks at her, then at the flowers that she's been longing to see be used. There is a moment's silence, a small beat in their little flower world until Diana's lips curl upwards to her smirk. She steps closer, one hand accepting the Violets and the other holds her chin, tilting Akko's face to look up at her. Her thumb rubs her jawline as she leans closer. Akko's eyes close and Diana's lips waver centimetres above Akko's before they change course. They move to her ears and whisper revenge for what Akko did to her early. "Keep your eyes close and I will answer."

She hears Akko's gulp and her eyes shut tightly when her head nods. Diana smiles at her before walking slowly to the back room. In her hands she removes the wrappings away from the Violets. Her hands quickly twisting and turning the stems, a trail of leaves follows her but she doesn't care about the mess, all that matters now is that she can make some semblance of a flower crown for Akko. Though it won't be be as grand as her own, Diana knew it wouldn't be justice to kiss her without her own beautiful crown.

Diana sees the finished garland on the coat rack and she removes it with careful movement though some petals still fall from her touch. She eyes the finished project, a sense of pride growing in her as she lingers on the colour patterns she created.

Roses of red and pink, colours of love and appreciation would be on one side. White moonflowers that dream of love, caps off each end of the pattern, a few on each side before the next pattern begins. Next to that are the carnations, the white mixes with the red and the red blends with the pink and the cycle continues. Meanings of diviner beauty, deep love and more importantly, a woman's love repeats until its cut off by the yellow jonquils that ask for a return of her affection.

This is where the lilies would shine, yellow lillies would intertwine with the white and scarlet, the meanings of gay, innocence and passion follow in that order. Occasionally the small heads of lilies of the valley would be poke out, the sight reminds Diana to do what the meaning inclines and return to her happiness, to Akko.

Then Diana's eyes lit up. In the middle of the bottom garland side, a sample of Violets and their beautiful purple shade danced against the numerous white flowers that surrounds it. Small Linaria Bipartitas that curl in front of the bigger flowers like the daises and the white lilacs. The meanings of the white flowers, "Please notice my feelings for you…", "Innocence," and "Memories," only help amplify the real message of the garland. The message of the Violets and the sapphic feelings she has for Akko.

With a prideful smile, Diana walks back, the quickly made crown of Violets hang from her arm as the garland hangs from the other. "I'm sorry if I took long, I just had trouble doing something." She calls as she stands in front of Akko, eyes still clenched shut. The childish sight makes Diana giggle as brushes away some of Akko's hair to place her crown of Violets. It tilts to one side, the petal brushing over Akko's eye. Diana whispers an apology as she amends it. The garland shakes under her arm, more flowers making a mess on the floor but Diana pays no heed to them.

Diana looks over her, stepping back to fully revel in Akko wearing a flower crown like her. She steps to the side, a hum in her voice as she removes the garlands from her arm. Her blue eyes flicker from the garland to Akko, an idea formulating in her head.

"Diana?" Akko asks, her voice full of uncertainty yet excitement.

Diana laughs a bit, putting the garland behind her. "You can open your eyes now."

Diana savours Akko's widen eyes, the shaking hands as she looks at her head. Her smile grows, wider than Diana has ever seen and a feeling of pride sprouts inside her knowing that she caused that reaction. Akko's hand touch the flowers, the amazement in her eyes softening to disbelief as she stares at them. Akko turns to her, her smile lost on her face. "Is this your answer?"

Diana smiles, walking forward and still hiding the garlands. "Not entirely, to be honest it just didn't feel right being the only person crowned today." She looks at Akko, hands behind her back and she watches for a second or two at how they sparkle again. Still fixated on them, Diana moves her hands forward and puts the garland around her neck like Sappho did in her poems. There something clicks in her head.

"My cousin, the person who owns this shop, told me the right flowers would bloom gold when they're with the right person, I didn't understand what she meant by that until I saw you." Diana admits in a low voice, her hand stays on Akko, the rose petals rest between her fingers.

There is silence. A comfortable silence between the two flower crowned lovers. They're faces are red, flourishing with shades of scarlet and crimson, of innocent desires that they both know. They stare at each other's eyes, both lost in them as the invisible words are sent to and fro but they only reinforce what the many flowers on them have to say.

"Is there a flower to say can I kiss you?"

Diana smiles at her, a chuckle leaving her lips as she leans in, "You don't need a flower to ask that." Her hands cups Akko's cheeks as she kisses her with all the emotions she carries in her soul. She tastes strawberries and the smell of Violets and roses tickle her nose when Akko brings the kiss deeper, her hands moving up and around her neck to bring her closer.

They stay there for an eternity, wrapped in each other's soft embrace with smiles that bloom like the flowers on them. Eventually, when their breaths demand it, they part. Diana's legs become weak from euphoria as their heads rest on each other, Diana smiles at her as Akko giggles. Their flower crowns becomes lopsided as they touch, the garland becomes squished against their chests.

"Is there are a flower to ask that though?" Akko asks and Diana laughs when her brain whispers mistletoe to her.

"Wait till Christmas and then I'll show you."


End file.
